Problem: Rewrite ${((8^{-5})(5^{-3}))^{-11}}$ in the form ${8^n \times 5^m}$.
${ ((8^{-5})(5^{-3}))^{-11} = (8^{(-5)(-11)})(5^{(-3)(-11)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((8^{-5})(5^{-3}))^{-11}} = 8^{55} \times 5^{33}} $